Love Is The Road To Our Destiny
by ForeverLoveXO
Summary: "The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew, that we'd spend this life side by side..." The story of Reba and Narvel Blackstock.
1. Chapter 1

It was the eve before their 11th Valentine's Day together, and Reba still couldn't wrap her head around how she got so lucky with a gentleman like Narvel. She looked over at her darling husband while he was making their dinner, and got lost in her thoughts...

Reba and Narvel's first encounter wasn't exactly what you'd call "love at first site," considering she hardly even noticed him. It was Narvel's first day on the job as Reba's steel guitar player and he was filled with nerves over what was to come of Reba. Would she be one of those stuck up celebrities that cared only for their own success? Would she act as though she was the only important one? He hadn't heard much about her "stardom" so she couldn't be that full of herself. He waited with the rest of the band for the redhead to show up to their first concert together.

Narvel continued to worry, but was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the yelling of what sounded like a younger couple. In walked a furious woman he assumed was Reba, followed by her husband Charlie. She whipped around and yelled in the man's face.

"How could you say that?! How could you honestly think that.."

Charlie cut her off and yelled right back, "I'm sorry for thinking that you'd want to stay home with your husband and start acting like a REAL wife!"

Reba gasped.

"A REAL wife? You mean the caring and supportive wife that you already.. Never mind! I can't worry about this now; I have a show to do."

She turned away from him and started towards the band. As she got closer to Narvel, Charlie noticed the man, and roughly pulled Reba to his side. And that is the moment their eyes met. Narvel was taken away by her beauty. Charlie seen that Narvel couldn't take his eyes off of her, so he turned Reba to him and kissed her right in front of him. Narvel turned away and Reba pushed him away saying, "No, leave me alone. Go find another good wife, if you don't think I'm good enough." Reba walked past a shocked Narvel, and onto the stage. Narvel hadn't even got to properly introduce himself and his heart already ached for her.

After the show, he finished help loading the stuff with the rest of the band. He turned around to see Reba walking towards him. His breath caught in his throat. The only time he seen her she was upset or onstage.

"Hi... I'm so sorry you had to see that earlier. Charlie isn't exactly the nicest man around time. I'm Reba McEntire." She held out her hand.

"It's fine. I'm Narvel Blackstock I'm your...-"

"My new steel guitar player. I know." She smiled sweetly and he took her tiny hand in his, and shook it. She then looked in his eyes and noticed how handsome he was. They stood there in silence. She let go of his hand.

"Oh, umm... rehearsals and schedule times will be announced as we go. If you ever need anything or... just let me know."

"I will. Thank you for giving me this opportunity... Ms. McEntire."

She chuckled. "Please. Call me Reba. I'm sure the boys will be nice to you on the road."

"Yeah, they're really great! And Reba?"

"Yeah?"

"You were really great tonight. I don't think I've ever seen someone hold someone's attention like you did with that crowd."

She smiled. "Well you're sweet... Um, I'm really tired so… I-.."

He chuckled at how cute she was. "I should let you get to rest."

"Thank you... " she said. "Sleep well." And she walked away to her bus, with Narvel still watching her every move.

Reba laid in bed thinking about her day. How handsome Narvel was. And how sweet. His smile. His eyes. Was she attracted to him? No. She couldn't be. It was strictly business with him. Her thoughts of Narvel were rudely shut out by Charlie walking in, and Reba knew her misery was back. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep until Charlie passed out. She then stared out the windows, star gazing, until she fell asleep... with Narvel on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Reba woke up in a great mood. Which kind of concerned Charlie since well, all she was, was upset when he was around. Reba got out of bed and picked her clothes out for the day. She simply picked a regular t-shirt, with jeans since well, she didn't have anyone to impress. She walked in the bathroom and turned on the water, stripped and got in. She relaxed while the hot water droplets bounced off her skin, all she could think about was Narvel. Would he talk to her today? Would it be awkward knowing that she is attracted to him and married to someone else? She got out of the shower and quickly dressed knowing she didn't want Charlie seeing her. She walked in the breakfast room seeing the band, but no Narvel. Yet she didn't realize he was already sitting down, watching her. She was perfect in his eyes, the big long red hair, the baby blue eyes, the petite body and the voice of an angel. He couldn't help but be in awe...

Narvel, turned around and noticed Reba staring off into space. He smiled at his beautiful wife, walked around behind her, and put his arms around her, kissing her neck. She jumped a little taken away from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry..." he chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine!" She turned to face him and kissed him softly. "I love you".

"I love you too..." he kissed her forehead. "What were you thinking about sweetheart?"

"Ohhh nothing..."

"Really? You had a big smile on your face."

She giggled. "I was just thinking about how we first met. And how handsome you looked that day." She played with his hair. He smiled.

"You were oh so beautiful Reba. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Narvel... when am I not hungry?!" She teased. He made her plate and brought it to her. He made her favorite meal, along with sweet tea.

"Thank you." she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome baby." He fed her a bite.

Later on in the dinner, Narvel took Reba's hand, and led her to a trail of roses and told her to follow it. He then turned the other way and sprinted to grab her chocolate, running to the elevator and up to their room before she got there. She walked in and seen Narvel standing there, holding a bouquet of 3 dozen roses and a box full of chocolates. She teared up and walked over to him.

"Happy Valentine's day Reba..." she hugged him. He gently lifted her chin up and kissed her with all the passion and love he felt for her. She moaned into the kiss, lord how he made her go weak at the knees.

"Happy Valentine's day, Narvel... your present is in the garage." She smiled, took his hand and led him downstairs to the garage. She made him close his eyes and not watching him he ran into a wall. She gasped and giggled "I'm sorry baby!"

He laughed. "It's fine."

She opened the garage door… "Open your eyes..."

Narvel's mouth dropped.

"Isn't this the car you've been eye balling for the past few weeks?" He smiled big.

"Yes. Yes it is."

He lifted her onto the car and she giggled.

"Thank you Reba…"

"But you're gonna drive CAREFULLY. You hear me?!"

"Yes, Reba. I do." He kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned her back, kissing along her jawline. She giggled.

"Nu uh, I want real dessert first. I'm still hungry!"

"You. Tease," he said. She winked and sat up.

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. He fed her peach cobbler with ice cream on top. Every now and then he kissed the ice cream off her lips.

"Take me to bed, Mr. Blackstock?" He smiled. She was still as beautiful since the day they met.

"As you wish, Mrs. Blackstock…"

He picked her up bridal style, and carried her upstairs. He gently sat her down and she kissed him sweetly, staring into his eyes... He laid her down, and started kissing her neck. Reba moved her head to the side to give him better access. He gave her little butterfly kisses here and there then sat her up and unzipped her dress, kissing her shoulder. He took it off... She ran her hands over his chest, nibbling on his lip and unbuttoned his shirt. "I love you Reba…"She kissed him passionately. "I love you too." He leaned her back and took her panties off, undressing the rest of himself, he made sweet tender love to her all night long. The whole time whispering I love you's to each other...


	3. Chapter 3

As the days went by, Reba started to feel like there was more between her and Narvel. She was drawing closer to him, realizing that he was one of the few people that she could really trust. Not to mention their ideas were almost perfectly in sync. They helped build each other's goals and dreams, and then together achieved each one. She also realized how much of an anchor he was becoming for her. No matter what the situation was, he would be at her side and ready to take care of it. This is what brought up the burning feelings in Reba...

One night while touring, the band decided to go out for dinner together, leaving Reba and Narvel alone on her bus. He wanted to go over some songs with her that he had written so they stayed behind. They sat side by side on the couch and Narvel began to play for Reba. She watched every movement and twitch in his arms as he strummed the guitar, his muscles showing through perfectly. How he could be so toned, she didn't know. She never thought she'd be able to look away… until he started singing. Reba looked up at him and realized how soft his lips looked as they moved. Narvel noticed her staring at her and looked away nervously, his voice getting caught in his throat as he fumbled for the next word. Reba noticed how surprisingly cute he was when acting so shy and let out a giggle. This caused Narvel to stop playing and look down.

"You don't like the song, do you? I just thought that..."

"No Narvel it's perfect. I just don't know why you have to act so nervous around me."

"Well it's kind of hard not to when you have such a beautiful and confident redhead watching you," he answered. Reba blushed and looked up at him, suddenly getting lost in his bright brown eyes.

"Seriously Reba, you have the voice of an angel and the looks to go with it." He set his guitar down and took her hand. "I watch you on stage and everyone in the audience can't get enough. Now how am I supposed to impress a woman like that?!" He smiled his signature sweet smile that made her knees go weak every time he flashed it to her.

"Narvel I... I've never had anyone be so thoughtful to me. You really are..."

She then looked down and realized how close they were and how softly he was stroking her hand. She started breathing heavily and looked back up into his eyes. The eyes that watched her daily, making sure her every need or trouble was taken care of. The ones that comforted her while they told each other stories of their childhood and marriages. Leaning closer to him, she gently placed her lips on his. Narvel tensed up. Finally noticing what was happening, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. She gently grabbed one side of his cheek while the other hand rested on his chest. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to ignite a spark in both of them. Reba pulled away, her eyes still closed as she slowly took in what had just happened. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she stood quickly.

"Narvel I'm... I can't believe I just did that, I don't know what I was thinking. Something just came over me and I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry."

Narvel laughed and stood up taking a step closer to Reba. "It's okay Red.."

"I just kissed a marry man and.. I'm married! Ohh no..."

"Reba, look at me."

She continued to look down at the ground so he raised her chin to him. He kept his gaze on her for a while then quickly captured her lips, this time holding her cheeks so that she wouldn't pull away. She ran her hands up his sides and to his neck, kissing him back with as much passion as she could. He held her hips and brought her closer, then tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss grew deeper and they were both finding it harder to breath. She ran one of her hands through the top of his hair and he ran his tongue against her bottom lip. Just as she was about to grant him access, they heard footsteps and the sound of someone laughing just outside the bus. Reba's eyes widened and she flew away from Narvel and into her stateroom. Shutting the door behind her, she slowly sat onto the bed as her head still spun from the kiss.

Reba was breathless... _Man, he can kiss. _She thought to herself, touching her lips. She still couldn't believe what she had done. I mean yes, it was just a kiss or kisses, but she was married! He was married! But Reba didn't really care. She went to bathroom and undressed. Then noticing how long it's been since someone actually loved her, she touched her body. She thought of Narvel and chills ran up her spine. She changed into her pajamas then got into them, easily falling asleep.

Narvel, finding it hard to think, stumbled to his bunk and pretended to be sleeping._ Why did I do that? I am the most professional person there is, I shouldn't be mixing business and pleasure. Ohh God, I can't believe that just happened. _Narvel acting the complete opposite from Reba, couldn't fall asleep. She needed to know what she was thinking back in her stateroom and how she would act tomorrow. _Is it going to be awkward? Ohh no, what if she is regretting the whole thing? _But Narvel couldn't take his mind off his now swollen lips. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. Reba felt perfect in his arms, but does that mean it was the right thing to do?


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

Narvel chuckled ."Reba, it's okay..."

"Noooo it's not! You're my steel guitar player, not some..." Narvel pulled her to him and kissed her hard and passionate Reba didn't mean to moan, but it slipped from her lips. Narvel caressed her back, running his finger through her hair. Reba then was basically in his lap, she started kissing his neck. Narvel adjusted Reba on top of him to where she was straddling him. Their eyes met... Narvel kissed her softly, Reba shivered and teared up.

"Narvel what are we doing?"

"Kissing..." he started to play with her hips.

"No, we're almost committing Adultery..."

"No Reba, we're not. Is your marriage to Charlie happy?"

Reba got a sick look at the thought of those words.

"No... he hasn't touched me or even looked at me for the most part in like a year... I just wanna be happy."

She gave a pouty look then got off Narvel and went and stared at the window. Narvel frowned from not having her close anymore...

"Hey... you're gonna be okay..."

"I don't wanna be married to him..."

"Why..?"

Reba stiffed at his question. Was she really fixing to admit her feeling for him?

"Narvel I..." she sighed not being able to get it. But she cried. She couldn't handle it. She didn't know what to do... He leaned down and kissed her tears away...

He whispered I love you too her. She stiffened at those words... Did he mean it?

"I love you too..."

"Come to bed with me?" Reba almost stopped breathing. She slowly nodded her head. He wanted her, and craved her and she hadn't been touched in a year. She loved Narvel. He led her to the bed, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. He massaged her lower back as he did, Reba couldn't help but let out a soft moan as his tongue begged for an entrance. Reba granted his request and she could feel his tongue moving along the top of mouth, then with hers. She broke the kiss and started kissing his neck. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them away. He took off her shirt and she froze.

"Wow... You're... You're so beautiful Reba..." He gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek. She smiled and took his shirt off, kissing his chest as shivers shot through him. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, along with her panties. She pulled his boxers down, then stopped... Narvel looked at her with concern.

"Um Reba?"

Reba just stood staring at him.

"Um.. you're big.. like..." Reba looked scared.

"I promise I'll be easy." He stared into her eyes and she believed him. He leaned her back against the bed, and he moved her legs apart and gently and slowly moved inside of her. "Ow..." Reba whimpered. Narvel stilled at the thought of him hurting her. He kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just not... used to a person your size."

Narvel put his full length inside of her, and Reba let tears roll down her face. It hurt. But she wanted him so bad. Narvel didn't move until he got the okay from Reba. She slowly nodded her head, and he started moving at a slow, gentle pace. Reba threw her head back and groaned; he pulled her head up and kissed her. He kissed her neck, then her chest.. and oh, how he treated her breasts... She moaned not realizing how loud she was and Narvel shushed her.

"I'm.. Mmmm.. Sorry..." Narvel started sucking at her neck and her eyes went wide.

"NARVEL NO!"

"Reba... Charlie doesn't even pay attention to you anymore. You said it yourself. He's not gonna see it..." Reba nodded her head. She kissed his ear and whispered, "Faster... Harder..." He moved faster and Reba wrapped her legs as tight as she could around him to keep up.

"God... mmm..." she whimpered. He moved harder and Reba couldn't control herself from the waves of pleasure washing over her. Narvel liked how she was whimpering and moaning because of him. He kissed her and tugged at her lip.

"Mmm..." Narvel ran his fingers down her side and gripped her hips gently. He moved harder. "Ohh! Oh... GOD, NARVEL!" Reba let go, breathing heavy and kissed him. Narvel grinned from ear to ear after she was done. He kissed her forehead...

It was only a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba woke up sweating. Did she just dream about...? "Oh God..." She did... But what she didn't know is Narvel was making love to Lisa at the time...

Narvel, I love you..." Lisa moved with him.

"Mmm..." he had his eyes closed. "I love you too, Reba…"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Do you realize whose name you just called me?!"

"Oh shit..."

She pushed him off of her with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sleeping with her?! Are you fucking sleeping with her, Narvel?!"

"No, I'm not."

"Do you want too?"

"Lisa... I love you… and you're beautiful.. But Reba has my heart..."

Lisa cried softly. She knew she lost Narvel to Reba. Narvel wasn't even ashamed he had called her name in bed. He wanted her. The only thing in his way was Charlie…

Reba got out of bed, still hot from her dream. Charlie wasn't in the room. She walked to the bathroom and undressed. She heard a soft knock from the door. Frowning, she put a robe on and opened the door to see the handsome man she dreamed about. He stared at her. She had just woken up and she still looked perfect. Her curls were messily aligned around her high cheekbones and she tucked a curl behind her ear. Reba opened the door more for him, and he walked in. Not wasting any time, he pressed her against the door and kissed her hard and passionate.

"Mmm... Narvel... what are you doing?" She asked weakly.

"I need to talk to you..." he said nervously not knowing what Reba would think of what just happened. They sat on the bed, and Narvel looked around to see her bra lying on the bed. His breathing became very uneasy. He wanted her so badly it hurt. And knowing she was naked under her robe made him ache even more. He reached over and slid part of it down revealing her shoulder, then pulled it back up. Reba held his hand in place.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Um.. Lisa and I... Hmm... I said 'I love you too Reba' while we were having sex..."

Reba froze and took his hand off her… she looked down.

"Hey…Red, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Listen, she knows our marriage is over, that was just the last straw..."

"So... you could've saved your marriage, but you didn't..."

"Reba I can't help that you stole my heart the moment I seen you argue with Charlie, you had tears in your eyes and you just weren't happy. When we've been kissing, I see you smiling and the spark of pleasure in your eye. You can't deny that there is something there. We can finally be the couple we want to be. I lo-..." He stopped before he got his words out. Reba looked up at him.

"No, we can't..." Narvel looked at her confused. "I'm scared... with Charlie..."

She teared up. The thought of her not being able to have Narvel saddened her.

"Hey... Divorce him. He's not here right now. He hasn't made love to you, or shown you the love you deserve..."

Reba nodded. "I think you better leave. We have rehearsals here in an hour and I need to shower…"

"Okay," he said softly. He stopped at the door, turned around and looked in the mirror. He could see Reba… She took off her robe and Narvel couldn't believe how beautiful she really was. He teared up and walked out. Reba stepped into the shower crying_. I want him, not Charlie… I want to marry him. Him! He's the one. When I go back home to Oklahoma.. I'm filing for a divorce... _

But what she didn't know was her reaction to what Narvel told her upset him. She didn't say yes or no to divorcing Charlie. _Was leaving Lisa a mistake?_ He cried at the thought. He loved her.

Reba woke up by Narvel carrying in a breakfast plate with a rose.

"Good morning beautiful..."

"Good morning babe..." She smiled sleepily. He kissed her forehead and sat the tray by her.

"Thank you, Narvel..." she reached up for him, and he pulled her to her feet, she wrapped her hands around his neck and was playing with his collar.

"You're dressed so soon... Are you going in early?" She pouted.

"Yes, I have some business to take care of, even though I'd rather much feed my queen breakfast and cuddle with her all day..."

"Finnnnne..." Reba groaned. "I love you..." she gave him a knee weakening kiss.

He chuckled. "Babe I did mention I have business to take care of..." she started on his neck... nibbling on it. Narvel pulled her closer, she nibbled on his ear, and he sighed with pleasure. Reba grinned at the sight, she kissed his lips.

"Okay... You can go now..."

Narvel looked at her like she was crazy.

"Reba that's no fair..." she gave a flirty giggle.

"You said you had to go into work. I'll be there in about 2 hours. I love you..."

Narvel contained himself and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too! See you at work!" And off he went.

Reba sat on the bed eating her breakfast Narvel made her. How did she get so lucky? She smiled at their wedding pictures, then seeing the love they made. She looked at the time and knew she had to start getting ready. She went into the bathroom and showered. She came out ready to pick her outfit. She was just in a Flirty mood today.

"Hmm.. what to wear..."

She pulled out a purple shirt, with a push up bra, a thong, and leggings. She dressed then started on her make up. She did it how he liked, the sexy strong country singer she was. The eye and lip liner made him weak. She curled her hair, and took a last look in the mirror. She put her boots on then left for work.

She walked in the building greeted with sweet tea, her favorite. She walked past Narvel's office and smiled at him as he almost fell out of his chair after seeing her. Later that day, he walked in her office, seeing her signing autographs. He knew how much she cared about her fans...

"Baby, what do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm... I don't know.." she said not looking up from signing.

"Reba?"

"Yes?" She looked up and gave him the sexiest look she could. He thought he was gonna pass out right then.

"I uhh..." he stuttered.

"What's wrong Narv?" She grinned.

She got up and walked over to him, and kissed him softly, leaving lip gloss on his lips.

"Are you ready to take me home?"

"Yes." He kissed her passionately, then took her hand, and walked her out to her car. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She smiled lovingly.

"Drive safe. I'll follow you..."

"Alrighty!" They drove back to the house.

Reba went upstairs and put her hair up into a cute flippy pony tail. She wanted to be comfortable yet look sexy so she put on a pair of his boxers and one of his button up shirts, allowing her very blessed cleavage to pop out. She walked downstairs and met Narvel in the kitchen. As Narvel looked at her, she did a little dance and gave him a sexy grin. Narvel laughed and pulled her to him.

"Do you like my shirts?" he asked.

"Mhmm! I like smelling like you when I sleep…" She smiled.

"You're too cute Red..." He picked her up, placed her on the counter and fed her, her dinner.

Later on he carried her upstairs, sat her down on the bed, and kissed her softly.

"How about a movie?"

"Mmm, sure."

He put a movie in the DVD player and sat down next to her. She crawled into his lap and pulled the covers over them. Narvel smiled, and held her close, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She nuzzled his neck and told him about her day as they watched the movie. They talked until Reba started to slowly drift off to sleep. He turned the TV off, slid down so they were both laying and stroked her back. He loved having her hand over his heart, her legs tangled with his and her face being the first thing he sees. He was the happiest man on earth... He kissed her softly...

"I love you, Red. I really do." He pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

On the plane ride back home, Reba couldn't help but be afraid of what Charlie would think when he got handed papers for him to sign. She teared up just thinking of what he would do. Her phone buzzed off, she opened her phone and saw the love of her life's name.

"How are you doing beautiful?" She smiled reading those words. Charlie never in the entire marriage ever talked to her like that.

"Im scared..." she replied.

"Don't be. I love you... you love me. Everything will be okay."

"I wish you were here with me... :("

"I know me too. I'll be there first thing tomorrow. But I got to go now, I love you Reba. With all my heart."

"I love you too..."

And that's all Reba had to read to know her true love was waiting for her. He wasn't like any other man. He was perfect. Reba's plane arrived in Oklahoma. Once she stepped off, her parents and sisters greeted her with lots of hugs. Reba was home. Around came dinner time and everyone was leaving. It was just Jackie, Clark and Reba now.

"Hey mama what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure honey. Why do you have something planned?"

"I want you to come to the courthouse with me. I... I'm filing for a divorce."

Clark looked at her.

"It's about damn time..."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning they awoke, Reba got ready and went downstairs and hugged Jackie. Ohh how she missed her mama. They left for the courthouse.

"So what made you want to get a divorce Reba?"

Reba sighed. "I don't love him anymore. He doesn't love me. He hasn't shown me he loves me in over a year and I think... another man has my heart. I love him..." she whispered.

Jackie looked over at her, and held her hand.

"Mama I'm scared. I have all these what ifs going through my head."

"Reba, I saw you reading your Bible last night, I'm sure God already has the other chapters written for you. He's your protector; you have nothing to be afraid of."

Reba had tears in her eyes. She missed her mom so much and she wanted Narvel with her.

"Okay," she said.

Reba pulled in by the courthouse and held hands with her mama as they walked in. They were quickly rushed into a room by her lawyer. They discussed how she wanted everything to be arranged and she gave him the house they owned. She was moving to Tennessee.

Weeks after, was the hearing for the divorce settlement. It was the first time Reba had seen Charlie since well, since he signed the divorce papers. He was furious. Into the hearing Charlie's lawyer said he didn't want anything. Just 10% of everything Reba earns in her career. Reba quickly refused. They agreed on her paying him. That was that. They were divorced. She was now single. She wanted Narvel.

"Hi..."

"Hi, Ms. McEntire :)"

Reba smiled, her future was right there.

"Hello Mr. Blackstock. It's done..."

"You're single?"

"Yes..."

":) I can't wait to see you Thursday at rehearsals."

"Me either. I sure do miss home though..."

"I'm glad you're enjoying time with your family. I should let you go."

"Okay, see you Thursday…"

"Bye!"

Reba was... saddened? That Narvel didn't ask her to be his girlfriend right then. Not even an "I love you" from him. Just that he was excited to see her. Does he still want her?


	8. Chapter 8

Reba hugged her family goodbye as she boarded her jet. She wanted to stay longer, but she had Narvel and her fans on her mind. Reba arrived hours later. When she stepped off she was completely taken by surprise. Narvel. He smiled watching her walk off.

"Surprise!" He chuckled.

"Well hello there! I didn't think anyone was coming."

"I just wanted to be the first person to see you." He moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I missed you red..." she held his hand on her cheek and she looked into his eyes.

"I missed you too."

She wrapped her arms around him. He held her and kissed her head. She looked up at him..

"Kiss me?"

Narvel cupped her cheeks and kissed her soft and passionate. Reba kept her eyes closed as he pulled away. She buried her head in his chest.

"Imma tired little redhead."

Narvel smiled. _My little redhead…_

"Let's get you to the hotel."

He loaded her bags quickly then held her hand and led her to the car. Reba buckled her seatbelt and relaxed as Narvel drove.

"So how was your time at home?"

She smiled. "It was great. I missed my mama's food the most!"

Narvel chuckled. He'd known Reba for months and one thing he was sure of was her love for food. They arrived at the hotel and he led her in and gave her the key to the room. Reba walked in and quickly took her shoes off, laying on the bed. Narvel just stared at her. She was the most perfect human being.

"Here are your bags, Reba."

"Oh thanks!"

Reba took off her jacket then, unbuttoned her pants. She knew Narvel was there, but they were also both single. She took her shirt off and Narvel quickly turned. As much as he wanted her, he wanted to wait till Reba was ready to be his.

"I think I'm gunna go..." Narvel headed towards the door and Reba finished changing.

"No don't! I want you here…with me... Please?" She looked at him with puppy eyes begging him to stay.

"Okay..."

Narvel laid her down and tucked her in. He took off his boots and laid behind her. She turned around and placed her hand over his heart, feeling every beat. He kissed her forehead and held her tiny cold hand. He was falling hard for her. She looked at him and he stared into her eyes.

"So what is this?" Reba asked.

"I don't know. I do know... that you have my heart." Reba smiled.

"So... what happens?"

"Reba, will you be my girlfriend? I know it's a bit early to ask, bu-..." "Shhh..." Reba silenced him. "Yes.. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Narvel leaned down to kiss her and sparks flew. She shivered as his hand ran down her back. The kiss finally broke with them needing air.

"Mmm..."

Reba yawned.

"Get some sleep, Reba. You have to be up early."

"I know. Good night Narvel."

"Goodnight beautiful..."

She fell asleep with a smile on her face and in Narvel's arms. Where she belonged.


End file.
